vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 1: New Life - Part 2
Part 2: Following Day Travis woke up with his head laying on his asleep brother's chest. Both had played for a few hours straight and fell asleep on the couch. Travis checked his brother's wrist watch. 6 AM. Travis got off from the couch and headed to his room, where he laid on his bed and fell asleep again. ... (Jacob) Jacob woke up on his bed, with his leg hanging from the side of it and a magazine laying on top of his shirtless chest, with his jeans's zipper open. Jacob heard knocks on his door as he rubbed his eyes and quickly threw the magazine under his bed. The door was opened by his mother, "Jacob, wake up, breakfast's on the table." She closed the door. Jacob stretched himself and got up, zipped up his jeans and left the room, heading towards the table. "Just bread and milk?" "You have to eat what you have to eat." Jacob examined his bread, "This doesn't even have butter!" "Shut up and eat." Jacob's dad suddenly said behind him. Jacob frowned and started consuming his breakfast. When done, Jacob put on a shirt, old boots and got his bag. It was time to go to school. Jacob's mother opened the trailer's door, Jacob walked out and the mother closed the door behind him. "Jesus, would a 'see you later' hurt?" Jacob started walking to the local school, expecting to not learn much from the place that was oddly called "school", as the teaching there was awful. The teachers probably just read one or three paragraphs of a random page in their books and just shared it, not even bothering to explain it. ... (Travis) 10 AM. Travis was awoken by his brother shaking and whistling into his ear. "Travis, get up." Travis blinked, yawned and stretched himself, "What...?" "Mom wants to talk to you, she's downstairs." Travis got off his bed, put on his flip flos and walked downstairs, meeting his mother at the kitchen. "Travis. We're going to check if there is a place for you on the local school, right?" "Why? We just got here." "This isn't a vacation, Travis, we're going to be here for a long time. You need to keep learning everyday." "I learn more watching movies and documentaries than going to school..." "Quit it, Travis. You're going to school." "Fine..." Travis sat on the couch and turned on his TV, putting it on the cartoons channel. ... (Jacob) After school, Jacob was spending some time at his best friend's house. "Wanna see my dad's gun, J?" "And die like how it happens to most kids out there who get a hold of their parents's gun? I'll pass." "Come on, it's a revolver and it's unloaded!" "How are you so sure of that?" His friend opened the drawer and grabbed the revolver from one of the jackets in it. "Look!" "If you point that thing at me, I'm going to stick it down your throat." "Chill, bro. Look, it's unloaded." The cylinder rolled out. Jacob spun it and pulled out a bullet. "Unloaded?" "W-Well, now it is..." "This one bullet could've killed one of us. Put this crap back where it was." "Dude, it's unloaded!" "Okay, so what? What do we do with this revolver? Stick it up our asses?" "I just wanted to show it to you, man!" "I'm seeing it. Now what?" "Jeez, why do you have to be such a dick?" The friend said as he put the revolver back in the jacket's pocket. "I just worry about our lives." "Sure you do..." "I do." The friend closed the closet. Suddenly, the dad opened the room's door, "Jacob. Your mother's here." Jacob nodded and walked to the front door, leaving the friend behind. The dad opened the door. Jacob's mom pulled him by his arm, "JACOB! I WAS WORRIED, HOW DARE YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?!" "Mom, I told I would-" Jacob's mother slapped him, "OW!" "Your dad is going to fuck you up and I'll watch everything!" Jacob's mom said as he dragged him to his trailer. Jacob was thrown in. He started picking himself up, only to be grabbed by the neck and yelled at by his raging father, "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The father shook Jacob, punched his stomach and threw him at a wall. Jacob coughed and gasped for air. The father grabbed Jacob again and slammed him against the wall, "IF YOU ARRIVE HOME LATE AGAIN, I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR. FUCKING. FINGERS!!" The father let go of Jacob and walked outside, with his wife shutting the door. Jacob started crying because of the pain. ... (Travis) Travis was outside, sitting on a chair reading a book when he heard the yelling coming from Jacob's trailer not very far away. As soon as the door slammed shut, Travis left the book on the chair and started walking towards the trailer once the parents were far way. Travis knocked on the door. No response. "Anyone in there?" A few seconds later, Jacob opened the door, with tears flowing out of his eyes and having difficulties to stand up. "Jacob?" He sniffed, "H-Hi..." "What happened?" He sniffed again, "W-What happened is...MY DAD'S AN ASS!" He shouted as he punched the door. "...I guess that explains enough..." Jacob gazed at the ground, "...I don't know what I have done on my past life to deserve this living hell..." "Can I come in?" Travis asked innocently. "...Sure..." Travis walked by Jacob. Jacob shut the door. Travis looked around the disorganized and dirty trailer. Trash was all over the floor, the wallpapers had rips on them, plates and cups were in the sink's dirty water. It was a complete mess. "Nice home..." "Be honest, please...I know you think this is utter shit..." "...Okay, it is...utter poop...." "Poop? You still say poop?" "I'm not a rude person." "Well, I am. You should be too. The world is filled with rude people and those who aren't are the ones who mostly get screwed over by today's society." "Uh..." "What? Too much information for your tiny 10 year old brain?" "Well..." "..." Jacob sighed, "I'm being an asshole just like my dad...Look, sorry about that, I'm just mad..." "What happened?" "...Dad beat me...I think one of my ribs is broken or something, it's hurting a lot..." "You should get that checked!" "I'll get that checked if the pain doesn't go away in a few hours..." "You sure?" "Yeah..." "...You really sure?" "Yes. I. Am." Jacob said in an annoyed tone. "...Okay..." "...So...What do you want?" "I just came here to meet you. I heard all the yelling and came here to check. I thought your parents killed you." "They should, you know..." Jacob leaned on a wall, "At least I wouldn't be suffering all this torture..." "I see that you really suffer a lot because of your parents." "No fucking shit..." "Well, sorry about that." "..." "Do you want to play a game?" "...How old do you think I am to play games?" "Uh..." "12, if you're wondering." "Well, why can't 12 year olds play with 10 year olds?" "..." Jacob tried to come up with a response, "...Urgh, what do you wanna play?" "Hide and seek?" "In this small trailer?" "...Erm, hopscotch? Outside?" "...God, I'll look so stupid, but fine." Travis smiled and went out, followed by Jacob. Travis drew the course on the sand with a stick and grabbed a rock he found on the ground, giving it to Jacob, "You first." Jacob looked at the course. It was the simple English hopscotch, a completely straight course, "You forgot the spaces where we land with both of our feet." "Huh?" "You forgot the-...Nevermind...." Jacob sighed and effortlessly threw the rock. It fell on four. With one leg, Jacob jumped on 1, 2 and stopped at 3 to pick up the rock and proceeded until the end. "Now come back!" Jacob threw the rock, making it land on 3. Jacob hopped 6, 5, 4 but lost balance and fell on his side. Travis giggled. Jacob got up, wiping the dust off his fur, "Very funny." Jacob handed the rock to Travis. Travis threw the rock, making it land off course, "Aw!" "Ha-ha..." Jacob forced a sarcastic short laugh. Travis gave the rock to Jacob. It went off course. "Who's laughing now?" Travis said with a smug face. "Shut it..." Jacob picked up the rock and gave it to Travis. It landed on 4. Travis hopped to 1, but then a force pushed him forwards, making him fall face first on the ground and eat sand. Behind him, Jacob was cracking up, "OH MY GOD, YOU FACEPLANTED SO BEAUTIFULLY!" Travis picked himself up, looking at Jacob tearing up. Normally he'd be mad, but something about Jacob laughing made him start giggling. Somewhere between Jacob's face and his laugh itself. Travis' giggling only made Jacob laugh more, due to how girly it sounded. He eventually collapsed, coughing and trying to breathe from so much laughing. He took deep breaths before getting up and holding onto Travis' shoulders, "Oh god...I haven't laughed so hard in months..." "Heh..." "Oh...Oh man, thank you for that, I feel so much better now..." Travis smiled, "Are we gonna play more?" "Why not?" Both smiled at each other. ... (Evening) "This is my room." "It looks a bit messy." "What were you expecting from a family of rednecks that live in trailer?" "Nothing...I have a question about your redneck life, though." "What is it?" "Do you inbreed?" "..." Travis stared at Jacob innocently. Jacob had an emotionless expression in his face, "No." "Oh...sorry if that question bothered you." "Do you even know what inbreeding is?" "Actually...actually no, I don't." Jacob facepawed, "Why would you ask something even if you don't know what that something is?" "Wait, what?" "Christ, forget it. Inbreeding is having a child with a member of your family, like your mother or your sister. I get a lot of shit when around city boys like you because of this idiotic stereotype." "...Oh. Sorry for asking." "Just forget it." Suddenly, knocks on the door, "Shit, that's gotta be my family! Hide!" Travis hid under the table. Jacob opened the door. It was Travis' mom, "H-Have you seen my son? " She was in tears. "Mom...?" Travis said from under the table. "TRAVIS!" The mom ran in, shoving Jacob out of the way. The father also walked in. "What is he doing in here?" The dad asked. "He spent the whole day with me. We were playing hopscotch." Jacob answered. The mom grabbed Travis and held him in front of her before hugging him like a teddy bear, "We spent the entire day looking for you!" "Sorry if I upset you, mom..." "You left me really worried..." "Okay, Jacob." The dad said as he put a hand on the mom's shoulder, pulling her towards the door, "We'll be on our way...Bye." He said coldly as him and his family walked out, leaving the door open. Jacob sighed and closed it himself. ... (Travis) "I'm telling you, honey, those rednecks are fucking assholes." "Travis, did he hurt you?" "No, mom, we just played for the entire day!" "Played? What do you mean by played?" "Hopscotch." The dad approached his mouth to the mom's ear, "Something tells me he's lying..." "I'm not lying!" Travis shouted. "No, no, no, Travis, we know you're saying the truth..." "I thought I heard you say I'm lying-" "Oh, Travis, stop being like that..." ... (Jacob) Meanwhile, Jacob went back onto his bed, finding odd that his parents still haven't come back home. He was enjoying that, in fact. He grabbed the magazine that was from under his bed and hopped onto it, appreciating the picture of a nude fox. A male nude fox. End of Part 2; This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Nsfw Category:Synth Category:Vita